Brief Bonding
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Sally Jackson watches her baby son sleep one night as she thinks about her new life as a mother. However, she isn't Percy's only nightime visitor.


**A/N: Yes, I'm actually still alive! For those of you who are still waiting for the next installment of Who Knew? I'm afraid that I have no idea when I can get the time to update. In fact, I have major writer's block; I have no clue on how to continue the story! **

**Still, it gives me gives great pleasure to present you with this short drabble. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Rick Riordan is the rightful owner… lucky. **

Sally Jackson wearily beamed down at her newborn son Perseus as he fell asleep. It was just before midnight, and earlier when Sally was about to go to bed after her usual long day, Percy had woken up crying at the top of his lungs. After twenty minutes of rocking him back and forth, he had gradually gotten drowsy.

Ever since giving birth to Percy almost seven months ago, Sally's life had completely changed. With night school and a handful of jobs, she barely had any time with her son. She was fortunate that Ms. Timbers, the lady next door, freely babysit Percy along while taking great care of him. Of course, that didn't make Sally feel any better every time she dropped him off in order to head off to work or school.

She gingerly caressed the boy's soft face as she plummeted deeper into her thoughts. There were moments when she wondered what her life would be without Percy. She could have afforded a much better place than some shabby apartment in Brooklyn. She could have remained a full time student. She could have…

_Don't you dare go on _she scolded herself. Percy was the source of her life now, and she wouldn't give anything to get rid of him. Her own parents had died when she was young, and she could never think of abandoning him just for her own well being. In later years, he would just feel loneliness and anguish just as she once felt.

Of course, there was the possibility that he'd be feeling those emotions and much more in the years to come even with her constant presence. Sally shivered at the portentous thought and shook her head. No, she wouldn't let anything like that happen to her son as long as she could help it. Not even the most powerful supernatural forces could prevent her from safeguarding Percy.

"You are definitely worth it honey" she murmured as she continued to stroke her son's face. He gargled in his sleep bringing a smile to Sally's face.

It was moments like this that always pushed Sally to live her life just the way it was. Percy was the only important person in her life now, and she couldn't disappoint him even if he was only a baby. Besides, she didn't have any living relatives that she knew of. She didn't give much thought on dating, for she just didn't have the time. Also, ever since she met _him_, she had become more cautious when it came to men.

However, she fully realized she could not close her mind to the option. If marrying someone somehow insured Percy's safety, she would do it any day soon.

She silently yawned and removed her hand from Percy's face. After stretching her arms up high, she bent over to kiss Percy good night on his cheek. "Sweet dreams Percy," she whispered into his ear.

She crept across the dark room with the light glowing from the hallway guiding her like a lighthouse's beacon. Giving her son one last look, she quietly closed the door casting the room into complete darkness.

Just as Sally closed the door, a gust of wind swept into the room from the window. It formed into a funnel spinning rapidly like a spinning top. Finally, the wind died down, and a man appeared in its place. He smiled briefly at the closed door before turning his attention to the sleeping baby boy.

"Greetings little one" he muttered in his rumbling voice. "I apologize for not visiting you sooner. Normally, I wouldn't really be so apprehensive for a child of mine, but you are special. Besides, I don't think your mother would exactly approve of me visiting you."

The stranger's sea green eyes twinkled at the mention of Sally. "She sure is one of a kind. Percy, you have no idea of how blessed you are to be the son of such a strong yet gentle woman."

He sighed and stroked his black beard. "I can not say that I am jubilant that you are here my boy. After all, there is that dreadful prophecy. Still, the future is never definite, so how can one be so sure of destiny? Besides, it shall be quite a while before you need to concern yourself with it. Perhaps by then, the circumstance will have changed."

The man gazed at the baby in silence before he continued. "I already sense immense potential in you for one so young. I don't know if I should be proud, startled, or frightened. However, I know that much awaits you in your life."

Suddenly, he heard a faint ringing coming from his shorts. He dug his hand into a pocket and gazed at the device. He sighed resignedly and than dropped it back the pocket.

"I'm afraid that my visit is coming to an end. I realize that you are much too young to understand all of this, but my words shall run strongly in your veins for the rest of your life. You may not realize or even understand them, but an intense feeling will preside within you. Therefore, let me give you some advice: Stay strong no matter what happens. For the sake of me, your mother, and yourself, never allow defeat to conquer you. I shall be keeping an eye on you young one, and once you are aware of my existence, I will always be there to help you at times of need."

He reached for the baby with his large tanned hand and then stopped himself. After a moment of reluctance, he patted the boy's dark hair. "Take care Percy. May the gods always be with you."

The green eyed man smiled down at him as he raised his hand from the infant's head. Just then, another pair of green eyes slowly fluttered opened. Before Percy could make anything of it, the man waved his hand and vanished in a blink of an eye.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! Ever since I finished reading The Lightning Thief, I had the desire to write this scene. I apologize if the details are off, so please feel free to point out any errors. I warmly welcome constructive criticism any day! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! **


End file.
